Welcome to Your Nightmare
Welcome To Your Nightmare: Made by Chasez WARNING: This Story includes the following; Blood,Gore, and Fear! Note: This is my first Creepypasta story! Don't expect Perfection! Enjoy! Story: *One Late Night, at 12:00am in the morning, there was a loud screaming* ------------------- Rocky: "AHH!!!" *Rocky Puffs and Pants* Rocky: "Just, a-a nightmare..." Suddenly, Zuma wakes up... Zuma: "Hey Wocky, you alwight?" Rocky: "Yeah, I'm fine, nothing bad.." Zuma: What's the matter Wocky? Don't you feel good? Rocky: I'm fine, thanks Zuma: Ok then, see you in the morning! Rocky: Goodnight! *Rocky Moaning* Suddenly, everything turns black, nothing in sight, all of the life was sucked out of the world. ???: "Hahaha"... Rocky: Wh-What? W-w-who's there? ???: Welcome... ???: TO YOUR NIGHTMARE! Rocky: A N-nightmare? Please don't hurt me! *Whimpers* *A Shadowed figure emerges from the darkness* Rocky: H-Hey! Sta-y A-w-way from me! *The Figure gets closer* Rocky: Please! NO!! Then, just as Rocky thought it was the end for him, everything suddenly faded away... Chapter 2: Visions *The Next Day* Rocky got up, and went out of his pup-house to eat some breakfast, trying to forget the unforgettable, terrible thought of his nightmare. "Maybe some breakfast will cheer me up!", Rocky said with enthusiasm as he walked over to join the pups with their sausages. "Mornin' Rocky!", Rubble exclaimed as Rocky walked over to his pup-bowl. "Hey Rubble! Morning to you too!", Rocky replied. "Rocky, how was your sleep last night? Good?" Zuma questioned. "Yes, it was f-fine..." Rocky said with a slight sense of undying fear. Just as he was about to take the FIRST bite into the tasty-looking sausage Rocky had in front of him in his bowl, he suddenly collapsed. "WOCKY!!!" Zuma screamed, along with the other pups panicking and whimpering. "I'll go tell Ryder! You guys hang tight and make sure Rocky is ok!" Chase said. As Chase sprinted towards Ryder, Rocky woke up in a small room, with one small light with a quivering glow hanging on the ceiling. Rocky then realised he was chained to a wooden chair, unable to move. "W-What am I doing here? Please help me! ANYONE?" Rocky yelled with fear. "Welcome back... Rocky" "W-What? H-How do you know my n-name??" "I know everything, who you are, where you live, and now..." "NOW WHAT?" Rocky was quivering in fear, trying to break loose of the stuck-tight steel chains strapped around him. "Now, you're going to be my test subject..." Chapter 3: The Test "No!! I don't want to be a t-test subject, I just want to go home!!" "If you don't want to take part, see for yourself..." Suddenly, a window reveals itself, showing all of the pups inside, frightened, and captured. "Rocky! Please help us!", Rubble shouted in desperation. Marshall and Chase try to break the window, but it's no use, the window is bullet-proof. "HELP! PLEASE!" Skye shouts while banging on the window, with tears streaming down from her eyes. "Rocky, you can proceed to the test, If you complete the test, you, and your fellow friends from the PAW Patrol, will be freed." "What happens if I fail? Or don't do it at all?" Rocky asks. "Same thing for both, if you don't, highly toxic gas will fill the room your friends are trapped in, eventually suffocating them." "Also, there is a collar attached to your neck, if you successfully complete the test, the collar will deactivate, and will fall of your neck." "W-What happens if I fail?!" "There are cartridges inside your collar, if you fail, or even attempt to escape, the collar will activate, sending high caliber bullets through your skull, killing you instantly." "Please don't hurt me!! PLEASE! I WANT TO GO HOME!", Rocky exclaimed, as he shook violently in fear. Rocky's eyes widened in fear, as he said," NO! DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS! Please! I beg you!" All you need to do, is perform one simple test, simple. Rocky had took one last glance at his friends, and said, "O-Ok, what is I-it?" "You see, I've hidden a key, inside a tub of highly toxic needles, making you nauseous, eventually straining your body of movement. The key is your freedom, find it, and you and your friends will be freed." "THIS ISN'T A TEST! IT'S T-TORTURE!" "You have 10 minutes to complete the test." "Alright, for my friends..." "Live, or die, the test starts, now." *The timer starts at 10:00* "A-Alright... H-Here I g-go..." "HELP! WOCKY HELP!!!, Zuma screams from the other side of the impenetrable window. Chapter 4: Needle Pains Rocky quickly walks over to the tub of deadly needles, and glances inside, though, there are over 200 needles in the tub. Will he make it? Rocky reaches into the pit of needles, frantically searching for the key, when suddenly, he is hit by a needle in the arm. "AHHHH!!" Rocky screams in pain after being injected with toxins by the razor sharp needle. "Come on, I can d-do this, for my friends, for me, for... Everyone." "YOU CAN DO IT ROCKY!!!!" Ryder screams. Rocky dives into the pit of needles, once again searching for the key the will grant everybody freedom. *7:00* "DAMM! I need to HURRY UP! ARGGHHH! The needles!" As Rocky is hit by countless needles, the pain starts to increase drastically, making his body droopy. *4:30* "WHERE IS THAT KEY?!" Rocky says whilst screaming in pain. *2:00* Being watched by his friends, Rocky suddenly feels, very, stiff... "Ryder, pups... If I don't make it out alive, I just want you guys to know, I love you all." Suddenly very panicky, the other pups try to break out of the room, but it's no use, the walls are soundproof. "HURRY UP ROCKY!!!" Marshall whimpers, as he bursts into tears. "I don't want to die..." Chase mutters. *1:00* Suddenly, whilst Rocky is slowly, painfully dying, he finds the key. *0:30* "Y-YES! I FOUND THE KEY!!" "G-Great job Rocky!" Ryder nervously says in encouragement. *0:20* Rocky suddenly looks for a keyhole in the treacherous collar of his, hoping to safely unlock, and deactivate it. *0:10* "R-RGH! COME ON!!" *0:05* *0:04* *0:03* *0:02* Chapter 5: Betrayal Rocky suddenly finds the keyhole, and with a burst of speed quickly unlocks the collar, deactivating the timer, collar, and toxic gas. *0:01* *ERROR* "Y-Yes, I,I did it" Rocky says as he sighs in relief. "YAY! We're saved!" Skye exclaimed in joy. "Not so fast" The mysterious stranger appears once again. "I COMPLETED THE TEST!! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" The stranger suddenly reveals himself, under his mysterious cloak. "N-No..." Rocky says in shock. "It can't be..." Ryder says, petrified. It's Ryder. "Hello pups, if you're wondering what happened to the Ryder you're familiar with, I kidnapped him, and executed him." "NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" Rocky screams. "I'm a demon, I just thought I'd have a little fun with your, your, "group"." "T-Then, who's this Ryder?!" Chase exclaimed. "He's one of my minions" "OH NO...." Rocky slowly turns his head to the window, and see's the other Ryder with the pups, pulling out a double-barrelled shotgun. "Time to die! Little puppies!" Ryder's minion screams in delight. "DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS" Rocky screams. BOOM! Blood splattered across the window, sending bits of puppy skull flying across the window. "NOO!!" Rocky wailed, watching his friends die one at a time. Finally, Rocky saw Zuma. "Help me Wocky!!" Zuma screamed, suddenly getting obliterated by the shotgun. "I THOUGHT I HAD TO ONE SIMPLE TEST!" "Don't care really, all I want is to see you suffer." "Now I will deal with you" "Don't hurt me!! PLEASE! DON'T!" "Goodbye, Rocky, Sweet Dreams!" "Welcome... To your nightmare, IN REALITY!" "NO!!!!!" The toxic gas had activated, suddenly filling the room. Rocky collapsed, and started weasing and coughing in pain, blood in his hands from the coughing. "At least I'll get to see my friends again, and Ryder". With one sudden cry of agony, Rocky died. THE END. Or is it? ALSO: Let me know if I should make a part 2 to this story! Thanks :) -ChasezCategory:Stories that contain blood Category:Slight gore Category:Scary Category:Depressing Category:Death Category:Dark